Hetalia Truth or Dare! Part 2
by SakuraCharm101
Summary: Hey yo! It's me Rika, This is a new Hetalia truth or dare! I do not owe Hetalia or anything but myself! So submit your dares or truths in the review! Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Rika: -walks up on stage- Hello everyone! It's me Rika! I am back! Anyways, this is new fresh… HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE!

Hetalia cast: SAY WHAT.

Rika: That's right! We are staring a new fresh show! We still have the old show cooperated, but I only have the save things there, and can't do any crap… -tear comes down from eye- (; w ;) Anyways, let's have our special guess come in!

-Luckysee12, Kitty, Morgan, Em, and Miku comes in-

Rika: Hey guys! Missed yah! –Groups hug all of them-

Lucky: I missed you so much!

Rika: Gurl, I missed you too! I will be waiting! Submit your dares or anything! By the way, the rules are the same and yeah….. I also have a new appearance too. Hehe.

~0~

-Appearance- Black long hair to waist, side bangs to the right, wearing Goddess Madoka white dress, white stockings while with white flats, and pinkish whitish gloves. And chibi angel wings on the back.

~0~

**Submit your dares or anything! I hope you have fun! Also I do not owe Hetalia either or Goddess Madoka dress. BU**


	2. Quickie!

Rika: -walks on stage- I am back guys! Sorry for late story, since my MOM took away my laptop. =.=' –narrows eyes at dark door- Anyways! Let's get started!  
By the way sorry for bad news, but I have to use to laptop for only an hour, and I can only do half of the dares. But don't worry, I can still do it.

Lucky: Here is one from me!

**Yea! You updated! after two weeks. *grumble grumble* but i can't hold a grudge against you!**

Rika: It's been like a month, I am sorry, my mom was the one who took my laptop

**Ok normal truths are dares this time! **

**Turkey: Kiss someone at random!**

Turkey: -kisses China-

China: ARU, WHAT THE FAWK.

**England: Talk dirty to someone, just randomly  
**  
England: THE DISHES ARE DIRTY.

**Greece: beg someone to 'fuck you senseless'**

Greece: Uh… Okay… -goes to Japan- FUCK ME SENSELESS.

Japan: Duh Fuq.

**France: Make one of the hostesses (other than Rika) give you a hickey! Who ever it is has to do it! **

All Hostesses: NO!

Rika: Good. –Frowns-

**Romano: Imitate someone in the room and have everyone try and guess who you are**

Romano: -eating a potato- THIS POTATO SUCKS, LET ME TOUCH YOU ITALY.

Rika: Dam straight.

Kitty: Um… -sweat drops-

Lucky: Really?

Romano: Eh, I don't give a shit. –eats tomato

**Italy: kiss 5 people, no repeats of the people**

Italy: -kisses Em, Spain, Romano, Austria, and Hungary-

Veh~ done! –blushes-

**Spain: dance like a stripper!**

Spain: -dances like a stripper- Romano! ~ Look at me!

Romano: -stares at him disgusted- TOMATO BASTARDO! STOP!

**Prussia: make an obscene phone call**

Prussia: -on the phone- OH HAYYYYYYYYY BRUDER!

Germany: Dammit Prussia, really? **  
**

**Finland: make out with someone of your choice!**

Finland: -blushes and kisses Sweden-

**Sweden:go behind someone random in the room and say 'Surprise Butt Sex' and pelvic thrust**

Sweden: -goes behind Finland- SURPRISE BUTT SEX. –pelvic thrust-

Random Rika: LOLZ

**Austria: Demonstrate your favorite sex position with the person across from you**

Austria: Why would I? Horribly disgusting and no manners!

Rika: DO IT BITCH.

Austria: -just randomly does a sex pose in front of everyone-

**Germany: lick someone's ear**

Germany: No.

Rika: DO IT BITCH.

Morgan: Did you just call him a bitch?

Rika: I've become a monster, let me cry at this corner, I don't know what I have done. –cries- WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I'VE BEEN CHANGING!

Morgan: There there… It's okay, we girls are just weird sometimes.

Kitty: Yeah! Don't worry about it.

**Russia: Do you love me? If so, why? Is it because i like to lick my own blood off my cuts (because it's delicious!)? Or because i had a messed up childhood too? And because i'm still mentally affected by it? I feel that i might be sharing too much...**

Russia: Da, I do love you. –hugs Lucky-

**America: What are your favorite restaurants other than mcdonalds?**

America: BURGAH KING, CAUSE YOU CAN HAVE IT YOUR WAY!

**Japan: What is your favorite color? (i'm running out of ideas _)**

Japan: Red, brown, I don't even know.

**Liechtenstein: How did you feel when Switzerland accidentally invaded you thinking you were Austria?**

Liechtenstein: Oh well, we make mistake sometimes, I didn't really mind.

**Canada: Which hostess is your favorite? Which are you attracted to the most? (no one can hurt Canada this round!) 1 immunity. **

Canada: Every hostess is my favorite, it's just people can see since- *Gets cut off due to disappearance and nervousness*

**Ok, there you go! I hope i didn't creep you out too much...i probably did.**

Rika: It's fine Lucky.

**Duncan: *drinking coke* Hmm... I suspected Liechtenstein liked Switzerland, but she could have always said Iceland or Sealand...**

Rika: -shrugs- Eh, who cares.

**Morgan: MOVING ON! Austria! Manners are for losers! BE RANDOM!**

Austria: No it isn't!

**Duncan: Wait, how do you randomly go into chibi form Rika?**

Rika: I can be in chibi form when I fell like it.

**Morgan: Switzy! Go kiss Liechtenstein! It's not incest!**

Switzerland: -blushes and kisses Liechtenstein-

Liechtenstein: -blushes-

**Duncan: How is it not?**

**Morgan: They aren't related!**

**Duncan: I need to watch more of the anime... IDEA! Rika must end every sentence with 'in bed' for three chapters!**

Rika: Fine, in bed. This doesn't make sense, in bed.

**Morgan: *shakes head* You must have a death wish...**

**Duncan: *gives Em chocolate***

**Morgan: *panics* Everyone! Hide! Chocolate and Em don't go well together! *drags Norway to safety***

**Duncan: *sweatdrop* Oops...?**

Rika: Why Duncan why? In bed.

-Everyone runs away and hides from Em-

Em: You guys… -sweatdrops and goes crazy-

Rika: Okay on to the next dare! In bed. –facepalms-

This is from **Ancalon.**

**TRUTHS**

**England: I saw you totally break down at the Revolutionary War in 1769 i think... Ah don't remember year. Anyway i feel sorry for you even thought you left America very often, treated him sometimes badly and serving bad food. (even thought he liked it lol) Anyway here take a child America plushie i made in school... Hope it will help you...**

England: -nods as a manly tear goes down cheek- Thank you. ; w ;

**Sweden: People outside Sweden say that Swedish girls are blondes with weird accent and huge breats. But they are wrong! We aren't like that! Go tell America that since it's mostly Americans who say such thiings!**

Sweden: -disapprove America- … -and stands in front of him making a shadow over America-

America: HOLY SHITTTTTTT! –runs away-

**DARES**

**America: Kiss England or you can't eat hamburgers anymore (evil laugh)**

America: FINE! –kisses England-

England: -blushes- YOU BLOODY GIT!

**Spain: Give Romano some tomatoes**

Spain: Si! –gives Romano tomatoes-

Romano: FINALLY TOMATO BASTARD GAVE ME TOMATOES! I WAS STARVING!

**Italy: Go and cook some pasta for you and Germany vee**

Italy: Ve~ okay.. –makes pasta for Germany, and for self and eats together with him-

Rika: -looks at window- …

**Hungary: Go and show Lichtenstein some of your dvds... :3**

Hungary: -show Lichtenstein of Austria playing his piano- Hehe, you thought I was going to show something perverted to my friend, guess again!

**Switzerland: If you try to prevent them you will have to buy up most expensive jewelry shop in the world!**

Switzerland: Crap. –frowns-

**I'm done! ...for now. :)**

Rika: Shit, I have to go.

I will return and finish this when I can! See you next time! **  
**


End file.
